Momentos de Diván
by Ficker D.A.T
Summary: Momentos que quedan para siempre, aunque sea en una alejada parte de la memoria. Conjunto de viñetas basadas en imágenes para el foro Proyecto 1-8. Los enlaces de las imágenes los dejo en el perfil (idea medio plagiada de asondomar, la de los links)
1. Chapter 1

Nota: viñeta a partir de la imagen de Nii-chan Ukio, sala de concierto.

Resumen: Matt está indeciso sobre qué decir en su nueva canción.

Género: si lo tuviera que clasificar, diría "Family".

* * *

><p><span><strong>Agradecer.<strong>

Veo el micrófono frente a mí. Me encuentro sólo, acompañado únicamente por los instrumentos que me rodean. Algo debo componer, mi banda depende de mí para el nuevo disco, pero nada se me ocurre.

De pronto, noto que mi celular vibra, con un mensaje de mi hermano. Él, que siempre prefirió quedarse callado para no molestar a los demás, que prefirió preocuparse por todos y odió siempre que se preocuparan por él.

Entonces, me doy cuenta de una cosa. Puede que yo no tenga nada que decir, pero sé quién sí.

Sonrío entonces, una idea fija en mi cabeza. No puedo componer nada que salga de mi mente, entonces, haré que el mundo escuche lo que pasa por los pensamientos de mi hermano menor, aquel chico que no es escuchado porque así lo prefiere. Merece que todos sepan lo que hace por los demás, que no solamente lo noten sus amigos.

Dejo el teléfono a un lado, con la imagen de mi hermano, la persona que más aprecio en el mundo, fija en mi mente. Me acerco al micrófono, coloco mis manos en la posición debida sobre el bajo, y comienzo a tocar.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: basado en la imagen propuesta por Carrie, chicas sujetando bolsa.

Resumen: Kari medita mientras camina junto a su amiga Sora.

Género: soy malo para clasificar, en serio. "Friendship".

* * *

><p><span><strong>Vaivén.<strong>

¿Por qué es así? Simplemente no la entiendo. A veces parece la persona más abierta y más dispuesta a contar qué es lo que le pasa, y otras, parece un envase sellado al vacío.

En este momento, es la segunda opción. Mientras caminamos, la miro, y ella se hace la desentendida. ¿Por qué? Hace minutos era otra persona.

-Sora…- le digo, tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Te sucede algo?- quiero que me conteste algo no cortante, que se suelte y me hable.

-No-

Evidentemente, no consigo mi objetivo. Aunque supongo que es así con todos, jamás cambiará. Cierro aun más el puño que sujeta uno de los lados de la bolsa que está entre nosotras. Supongo que, aunque siempre eché la culpa a mi hermano de que ambos se pelearan tanto, me doy cuenta que alguien tan extrovertido como Tai naturalmente debe chocar contra esta a veces tierna, a veces fría Sora.

Aunque solo una bolsa esté entre nosotras, en este momento siento como si una grieta se encontrara allí, impidiéndome por ahora relacionarme con una de mis mejores amigas. Así que me limito a mirar al piso, forzar una sonrisa, y seguir caminando.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: basado en la imagen propuesta por jacque-kari.

Resumen: Tai piensa sobre lo que fue.

Género: Angst. (esta vez estoy seguro de esto :D)

* * *

><p><span><strong>El porqué del azul del cielo.<strong>

Todas las noches, cuando estoy acostado en mi cama con mis ojos cerrados, pienso en ella. Recuerdo que siempre le gustaba ir al parque y subirse a una de las hamacas. Una vez sentada, siempre trataba de llegar lo más alto que podía, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en sus juveniles facciones. Ella siempre fue especial, pero como todo lo bueno, debe terminar.

Cinco años pasaron ya, he pasado los veinte años de edad, y aun hago esta suerte de ritual de recordar a mi hermanita cada noche antes de dormir. No lloro, ni siquiera se me hace un nudo en la garganta, aunque no quiere decir que no me sienta triste. Simplemente, sé que si ella estuviera conmigo, se enojaría de que me pusiera, al por ella. Lo único que consigo es sonreír al imaginarme a ella, vigilando toda la ciudad desde las alturas, con aquella sonrisa que siempre logró arrancarme una igual a mí. Me gusta pensar en ella como un ángel silencioso, que protege a todo quien esté en algún aprieto.

Siempre fue curiosa, eso es otra cosa que me acuerdo cada noche. Siempre haciendo preguntas triviales, o al menos para algunos de los que escuchaban, aunque en realidad era que se maravillaba por lo que la rodeaba, y quería conocer todo lo que pudiera entrar en su mente. Con sus ojos brillosos, llenos de ilusión y de asombro. Siempre que podía, respondía todo lo que quería saber, y cuando no, tomaba mi tiempo libre en buscar la respuesta a lo que ella quería saber.

Todas las noches, después de haber realizado mi ritual diario, volteo sobre mí mismo dispuesto a dormir, recordando mi feliz niñez junto a Kari. Algunos dirían que vivo en el pasado. Otros que perdí la razón. Pero yo sé que estarían equivocados, porque cuando alguien así de importante te deja, sea temporalmente o sea para siempre, debes recordarlo. De no hacerlo, podría considerarse un insulto a la memoria de esa persona. Sé que estarían equivocados, pero también sé que ellos lo dicen simplemente por no entender. Después de todo, ellos probablemente jamás perdieron a alguien tan valioso como ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: basado en la imagen propuesta por Genee (chica rodeada de pájaros).

Resumen: TK observa a Kari cuando ella no se da cuenta.

Género: de nuevo a no saber cómo clasificar... ¿Friendship?¿Romance? Supongo que depende con qué enfoque quieran leerlo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cuando se congela un pensamiento.<span>**

La miro atentamente, como llamándola con la mirada. Parece no notarme, aunque creo que realmente se está haciendo la desentendida. A veces le sucede eso, de frenar en el lugar en el que esté, cerrar los ojos y quedarse en el lugar por un rato. Cuando esto le pasa, y justo yo estoy caminando cerca y me la cruzo, me quedo quieto, como con miedo a romper aquella imagen si me llego a mover. Mi vista pierde todo su color, y siento como si la viera en blanco y negro. Consigue un aire misterioso, aire que siempre posee, pero que resalta increíblemente en esos momentos.

En estos casos, me pregunto, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué la considero mi mejor amiga? Nunca encuentro respuestas. A veces pienso que ella no me considera como amigo, que los únicos amigos que tienen son los animales que por su camino se encuentra. Aunque, cuando estos pensamientos asaltan mi mente, los descarto lo más rápido posible, alegando esas sensaciones a mi propia inseguridad respecto a nuestra relación.

Silenciosa, amable, _pacífica._ No sé con qué otras palabras podría describirla, al menos en estas situaciones. ¿Quién diría que, después de conocerla por tantos años, aun, en algunos puntos, seguiría siendo un misterio para mí?

Ella tiene un diario, color rojo, que seguramente es lo único aparte de ella que la conoce a la perfección. A veces, siento envidia de esas hojas, queriendo ser yo quien sepa sus más profundos secretos. Así es ella, un misterio conocido, una amiga desconocida. Esa aura que la rodea es lo que más me gusta de ella. En cierto sentido, aunque envidie su diario, cuando la veo con sus ojos cerrados, ignorando el mundo que la rodea y concentrada solo en ella, me gusta ser quien soy y conocerla como la conozco. Me gusta ser aquel que puede disfrutar su misterio y, que al mismo tiempo, puede ser considerado su mejor amigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: basado en la imagen propuesta por Sopho (Chica gafas rojas)

Resumen: Joe piensa en su amiga Mimi y en su conversación de esa tarde.

Género: Friendship (aunque como siempre, cada quien que lee le da su propio género)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Perfecta imperfección.<strong>

Miro el contenido de la taza que está entre mis manos. El café, negro y humeante, me ayuda siempre a concentrarme en lo que debo hacer. Hoy, sin embargo, hace todo lo contrario. Hoy, lleva mi mente a la conversación que hace un par de horas entablé con cierta castaña.

Soy alguien que trata de no tomar un juicio sobre una persona con la primera impresión, aunque después de tantos años de no vernos, el primer impacto me sorprendió, ya que nada había cambiado en su forma. Quizás esa era sólo su máscara, que obliga a ponerse todos los días antes de salir a la calle, convencida de que los demás piensan que ella es perfecta y que, por lo tanto, debe serlo, o al menos aparentar serlo. Cuando éramos más jóvenes, esa actitud me daba rabia y, en algunos momentos, odio; aunque siempre supe cómo disimularlo. Ahora, solo me da pena. Ella no es así porque lo desee, es así porque la sociedad la empujó a convertirse en eso. Siempre todos decían, "Mimi es perfecta", "Mimi siempre sabe cómo vestirse", Mimi esto y aquello. ¿Cómo no convertirse en eso en lo que los demás pretenden que seas, si todo el tiempo te están hostigando a serlo?

Espero que, algún día, pueda revelarse. Alzarse contra la corriente, creando la suya propia. Yo no diré nada, porque me convertiría en otro más del montón, influenciándola para que sea como yo quiero. No. Cuando esté conmigo, dejaré que sea quien ella quiera ser, y que diga lo que quiera decir, y me limitaré a escuchar. Eso fue lo que hice hoy, e inmediatamente todo mi preconcepto de ella se desmoronó.

Recuerdo que esta tarde, mientras estábamos hablando, me confesó que ella jamás había tenido buena vista, pero que nunca se había atrevido a usar anteojos, y, en cambio, usaba lentes de contacto. Recuerdo que me dijo que, aunque algunas personas los prefieren, ella los detesta, pero que había escuchado de sus amigas que usar gafas era "estúpido". Manga de personas vacías.

Suspiro, y miro las gafas rojas que sostengo en mi mano. Son un regalo para ella, para ayudarla a ser quien debería ser. Así, dentro de un tiempo, ella podrá andar como prefiera, sin dejar que nada ni nadie le moleste. Después de todo, la perfección es tan subjetiva, que aquel que afirma que algo o alguien es perfecto, ya lo saca de su status de perfección, por condicionar a todos los que miren después que él.

Espero que algún día, no muy lejano, podamos salir a reírnos de la gente "perfecta", yo siendo yo, con mi pelo algo largo y mis anteojos que siempre debo acomodar sobre mi nariz, y ella siendo ella, con sus gafas rojas y su pelo despeinado, sin importarnos el qué dirán.

* * *

><p>Nota rápida: quiero decir que no porque una mujer se vista bien o no quiera usar anteojos sea superficial, solo que sí creo que existe un "estereotipo mimesco" en Digimon sobre ella siendo la perfecta y la malcriada, y yo no la veo a ella de esa manera.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Npta: viñeta basada en la imagen propuesta por Japiera (bicicleta y pájaro azul)

Resumen: Davis trata de aprender algo que nunca pudo hacer.

Género: esta vez, no tengo la más mínima idea... así que diré General.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aprender en conjunto.<span>**

Nunca quise aprender a hacer esto. No se me daba de manera sencilla, y eso que siempre fui bastante bueno en actividades físicas, como deportes. Supongo que mi equilibrio nunca fue muy bueno. Aunque debo intentarlo, después de todo, ¿Quién no sabe andar en bicicleta a los casi catorce años?

Me subo, luego de ponerme algunas curitas en mi codo, las cuales llevo en mi bolsillo siempre que vengo a practicar. Después de todo, uno aprende a ser más precavido cuando se cae tanto.

Comienzo a pedalear, trastabillando al principio, avanzando dos metros para apoyar uno de mis pies en el suelo de la plaza y evitar caerme. Definitivamente, tendría que haber pedido ayuda, pero me detuve por la vergüenza que me producía admitirles a mis amigos esto. Prefiero mil veces que gente extraña, que dudo vuelva a ver, se dé cuenta de que aún no sé andar en bicicleta.

Luego de varios intentos, logro mantenerme sobre la bicicleta. Esta vez, no me caigo. Sonrío, triunfante. Después de tantos intentos, lo logré. Miro hacia arriba, para contemplar un pájaro azul, que parece joven. Imagino que es tan sólo un poyuelo, que, al igual que yo, acaba de aprender a hacer algo que lo hace sentirse bien consigo mismo. Algunas de sus plumas caen, llegando a mí, una o dos acariciando mi rostro mientras sigo avanzando sobre las dos ruedas. Sonrío más ampliamente. Ahora, entiendo qué es lo increíble de esto.

* * *

><p>Nota rápida: solo quería agradecer a todos los que dejaron review, pusieron favourite o siguen estas viñetas. Gracias también a todos aquellos que leen esta "historia", espero que sigan disfrutando.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: viñeta basada en la imagen propuesta por Takari95 (pareja de las manos)

Resumen: Tai "analiza" su relación con Sora.

Género: Romance (no sé cuán romántico será, pero sé que califica como uno)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apoyo incondicional.<strong>

La odio. Mentira; verdad; mentira; verdad. Nunca podré decidirme, aunque sé que es mentira. No la odio, nunca podría odiarla, pero es que su orgullo a veces es demasiado grande como para soportar. ¿A quién engaño? Tampoco mi orgullo es pequeño que digamos.

Siempre es igual. Nos llevamos perfectamente bien. Después de todo, mismos gustos, misma personalidad, mismo sentido del humor son una buena combinación. O eso es lo que siempre digo. Realmente, el gran problema es que tenemos también la misma forma de enojarnos y de pelear. Juro que si no fuera una chica, las discusiones ya hubiesen llegado a nivel físico. Aunque jamás lo hacen, y sé que jamás lo harán. No podría hacerle algo como eso a una mujer, especialmente a Sora, y sé que ella no podría hacerme eso; ella solo les pega a los idiotas que tratan de aprovecharse de ella cuando yo no estoy cerca. Aunque eso es otro tema.

No es una relación fácil, eso lo sé, pero por otro lado, ¿Qué relación lo es? Lo importante, lo que verdaderamente cuenta, es que tenemos un lazo irrompible, a prueba de todo, y eso produce una sensación muy gratificante. Es como si, aunque estemos lejos, no estamos separados. Es como si, aunque estemos de espaldas y con un enojo que supere nuestros mismos cuerpos, aun podamos sentir la mano del otro apretando la nuestra, como si nada fuera más importante.

* * *

><p>Rápida nota: sé que en la imagen los personajes nada se parecen a Tai yo a Sora, pero así se me ocurrió y así quedará. ¡Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

Nota: basado en la imagen propuesta por Rilliane Duchannes (persona al borde de un precipicio en montaña)

Resumen: del cómo hace Matt para inspirarse a la hora de componer.

Género: General, y si a alguien se le ocurre una mejor clasificación, por favor háganme saber :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mundo de sensaciones.<strong>

Fuerte viento. Sol iluminador. Al borde de la existencia, donde ya no logro distinguir dónde comienzo yo y termina el ambiente. Sensación que jamás conseguí o conseguiré en otra parte. Lugar donde la vida y la muerte son para mí lo mismo. Año tras año, al menos una vez, debo hacer esto.

Corro, troto camino. No importa. Llego; llego y sin nadie que me acompañe. Asomo un pie por el precipicio, con todos los pensamientos del universo dando vueltas por mi mente. Mi pasado y mi presente, e incluso matices de mi futuro.

Apenas me muevo, hasta que el sol comienza a ponerse a mi lado. Siento cómo, con ese atardecer, toda la inspiración, todas las reflexiones, absolutamente todo, decanta y se guarda en un lugar de mi mente, recóndito aunque no oscuro, adonde vagaré cuando necesite inspiración.

Y, recién después de aquel ritual, puedo concentrarme en la música el resto del año, hasta volver nuevamente a la fuente de mi ser, de mi juventud mental. Siempre, en cuanto vuelvo a mi departamento, aspecto urbano por todas partes, tomo mi bajo y, nota por nota, compongo.

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias por las reviews, o por seguir y poner en favoritos este grupo de viñetas; gracias sólo por el hecho de leer. Perdón si no contesté reviews, honestamente no soy de hacerlo, además de que soy muy colgado con eso, prometo a partir de ahora contestarlas, y trataré de contestar las anteriores.<p>

¡Saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

Nota: nueva viñeta, después de un tiempo. Se basa en la imagen 22 propuesta por patriot: árbol que suelta hojas de papel.

Resumen: cierto personaje (diré quién es la próxima actualización) mira a su alrededor, intentando comprender a la gente.

Género: acá esta vez necesito ayuda, no se me ocurre qué tipo de género puede ser. Libre elección suya.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Locura colectiva.<span>**

¿Qué les sucede a todos? Siempre tan raros, tan fríos, tan carentes de "yo" personal. Todos parecen salir de lo mismo, e ir hacia lo mismo. Parecen alimentarse de la misma fuente, tener los mismos sueños, las mismas alegrías, las mismas penas. ¿A dónde fue la originalidad? ¿Qué ocurrió con aquellos valientes que aventuraban en lugares donde nadie antes había estado?

Los veo caminar, algunos solos, otros tomados de las manos, con cosas o simplemente contemplando lo que los rodea. ¿No se dan cuenta, acaso, que todos siguen el mismo guión? Uno que parece se desprende de las ramas de los árboles, y que todos desean poseer. Réplicas y réplicas de lo mismo, lo único que cambia es la tinta y el papel.

No entienden, al parecer, que la vida es más que seguir algo. Que si ellos vivieran en una obra de teatro, harían todos de papel secundario.

Miro mi anotador, que está sobre mis piernas, con un lápiz emocionado por escribir sobre algo. ¿Terminaré siendo yo también parte de esto? Después de todo, mis artículos han sido rechazados por "no ser de interés del público". ¿Debo cambiar, formar parte, pertenecer, como para vivir de aquello que me apasiona? ¿Tan triste es la realidad, no hay otra salida?

Miro hacia el cielo, esperando que algo caiga y me dé la respuesta. Nada ocurre, sin embargo, como no ha ocurrido durante todo este tiempo. Me levanto, con mi mente ahora en blanco, y mi anotador vacío y necesitado de nuevas ideas. Camino mirando hacia el suelo, intentando tomar uno de aquellos invisibles guiones que flotan alrededor mío, que me dicen qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

No. No debo hacerlo. Si todos toman guiones, si todos quieren que les digan qué es lo correcto, entonces, ¿Por qué no ser alguien que establece lo correcto? Puedo transformarme en alguien que proclame lo original, que profese la verdadera libertad, y no esta pobre excusa. Puedo hacerlo, debo hacerlo. Tengo toda mi esperanza puesta en ello.

Tomo mi anotador, con decisión renovada, y empiezo a escribir lo que espero será un nuevo guión, el guión del no seguir.

* * *

><p>Nota rápida: creo que se nota quién es ella que piensa todo esto, pero, solo para ver si pude captar bien al personaje, quiero que digan quién creen que es. Por favor, si dejan review, opinen sobre esto. ¡Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

Nota: después de bastante tiempo, drabble basado en la imagen número 9 propuesta por HikariCaelum, Noctámbulos de Edward Hopper.

Resumen: Tai reflexiona sobre su estilo de vida.

Género: ¿Drama? Sí, creo que podría clasificarse como Drama.

* * *

><p><span>Instinto camaleónico.<span>

Tengo dos vidas. Dos tipos de amigos. Dos formas de ser. En la primera, me conocen por ser efusivo, amistoso, valiente y emprendedor. Todos creen que incluso llego a ser algo hiperactivo, y todos, a pesar de reírse, tienen la teoría de que no tendría que comportarme así para alguien de mi edad, ya pasando los treinta.

En una de mis vidas soy amistoso, porque todos quieren relacionarse. Trato simplemente de adaptarme a mi entorno de la mejor manera, yendo y viniendo, corriendo, divirtiéndome. Eso, claro, hasta que ese Tai se va a dormir, y puedo comenzar mi otra vida. Una que cada vez me consume más y más. Una que parece tentadora, porque en ella encuentro tranquilidad. Una que se encuentra solamente dentro de un bar de una esquina de mi ciudad, rodeado de algunos extraños que, al igual que yo, buscan escapar del ruido que los rodea. Lo sé porque ellos son los amigos de esta otra vida. Lo sé porque, en nuestras cortas conversaciones, me lo han dado a entender.

Tengo dos vidas. Dos tipos de amigos. Dos formas de ser. Y un problema: que, cuando llegue el momento de elegir con cuál quedarme, lo más seguro es que elija la tranquila, la pacífica, la callada, la alejada de todos mis amigos verdaderos y de toda la felicidad que me proporcionan.

* * *

><p>Nota final: atinaciones de la viñeta anterior acertadas XD. El personaje era TK.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Nota: viñeta basada en la imagen 26, propuesta por jaque-kari, pareja frente a estantería de libros.

Resumen: Matt definió para sí mismo la relación que tiene con Kari, ahora se lo tiene que comunicar.

Género: Friendship o Romance, depende con qué enfoque lo quieran leer.

* * *

><p><span>Definición.<span>

Basta ya con rodeos, con vueltas, con ir y venir. No más ese sube y baja, ese eterno zigzag que nunca termina. Siempre está ese rincón de la biblioteca, donde todo parece excelente. Después, total indiferencia. Ayer no fui, pero hoy no puedo evitarlo. Llego, y ella está ahí, con una mirada inocente, aunque como a la espera de algo. Sospechaba que yo iba a venir, o al menos lo esperaba. Me conoce mejor de lo que pensé.

Silenciosamente, me acerco, mientras ella está a punto de tomar un libro. Entonces, poso mi mano sobre la suya, aquella que está dispuesta a retirar el libro. Se queda sorprendida, ¿Pero de qué? Si parecía estar esperándome, parecía tan dispuesta a verme. ¿Acaso todavía no me reconoce? O quizás, aun cuando se percata de que estoy acá, y aun cuando ya lo sospechaba, se sorprende, porque una pequeña parte de su inconsciente le decía que yo no me iba a aparecer.

Me limito a bajar mi mirada, siendo un considerable tanto más alto que ella. Ella simplemente sigue mirando nuestras manos. ¿Está sorprendida porque la agarré de la mano? Pareciera ser ahora lo que más tiene sentido, y cómo no, si lo que habíamos entablado era una amistad, pero ese gesto no tiene un ápice de sentimiento de amigos.

¿Qué somos? Esa debe ser la pregunta que la tiene preocupada, y debe ser por eso que todavía no me dice nada. Qué bueno, porque yo ya tengo la respuesta, y es por eso que vine hoy. Para aclarar todo. Ya no más vueltas, lo tengo bien decidido. Hoy le voy a responder aquella ingónita que tiene dándole vueltas en la cabeza, y que yo mismo me he estado preguntando todos estos días, desde que nos encontramos casualmente en este lugar hace semanas: ¿Amigos? ¿O qué?

* * *

><p>Nota rápida: perdón que no responda los reviews particularmente, sinceramente se me pasa hacer eso. Me olvido. Pero aprecio muchísimo que se tomen el tiempo de leer esto, y más todavía de dejarme sus opiniones. Trataré de empezar a responder, igualmente. ¡Saludos!<p>

Gracias a jacque-kari por hacerme notar algunos errores que había en la gramática y ortografía ;) Si me salteé algo, avisen por favor.


	12. Chapter 12

Nota: viñeta basada en la imagen número 35, propuesta por Selenee Nelia, Pluma y partitura.

Resumen: TK rememora el momento en el que se sintió identificado con Matt.

Género: Family.

* * *

><p><span>Tinta.<span>

Siempre pensé en él como mi ejemplo a seguir, mi modelo. En cierto punto, mi héroe también. El gran problema era que, cuando éramos más jóvenes, no podía encontrarme parecido a él en algo que no fuera físico. Porque sí, seremos ambos rubios y de ojos claros, pero, ¿A quién le importa eso, cuando hay cosas tanto más importantes en las que parecíamos ser agua y aceite?

Y fue un día, un emocionante día, en el que yo tendría trece años, ya bien no me acuerdo, que me di cuenta cuán equivocado había estado todo el tiempo. Había estado todo el día tratando de escribir algo, lo que fuera. Había andado con vueltas y vueltas sobre el tema, el personaje, el lugar. Todo. Estaba quedándome en la casa de nuestro padre, y él estaba en su cuarto. Apenas habíamos hablado en todo el día, porque por la mañana habíamos peleado. ¿De qué? Cosas ridículas entre hermanos, no viene al caso. Todo empezó en el desayuno, porque no quedaba más café, y yo tenía la última taza…

¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí, en el bloqueo. En fin, yo quería golpear algo, romper un vaso, gritar, lo que fuera para superar ese problema. Hasta que empecé a escuchar. Una melodía suave, de un bajo, y deduje enseguida de quién era y de dónde provenía. Era relajante, tranquilizadora, y más importante, inspiradora. Porque desde que oí la primer nota, hasta que sonó la última, escribí sin parar. No sabía si algo se había apoderado de mí, o era realmente yo. En cualquier caso, la melodía se extendió por varios minutos, y cuando todo quedó en el relativo silencio del departamento, había escrito ya dos hojas, al derecho y al revés. A algunos les parecería poco, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo había estado rato antes, eso era un enorme progreso.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta, que entendí. Con mi hermano tenemos eso en común, esa sensación, sobre la cual podría estar diciendo mil palabras que no servirían de nada, no serían suficientes. Por mi parte, es mejor una sola palabra, que suena en mi mente siempre, y que conecta mis escritos con las partituras de Matt: tinta.


	13. Chapter 13

Nota: basado en la imagen 28, propuesta por patriot117, chica en tren.

Resumen: Hikari busca un momento para recordar.

Género: No sabría decirlo, honestamente... "General" por no dejar el espacio en blanco.

* * *

><p><span>Si pudiéramos volver.<span>

Nunca encuentro el tren vacío. Siempre viajo parada, de hecho. Los ruidos no me dejan concentrarme, y no puedo hacer más que esperar a bajar. Aunque no lo haga cuando deba, siempre que puedo.

Me gusta esperar hasta la última estación, me gusta esperar a que el resto de las personas se baje. A que se libere un asiento, dos, un vagón entero, que el tren siempre tendrá a alguien queriendo bajarse todavía. Me siento en la ventana, por más que no mire hacia afuera.

Cierro los ojos, es mejor que verme las manos. Y ya no estoy en mi asiento, aunque sigo ahí. Aunque siento el plastificado y azul, estoy sentada en verde. Y corren. Ellos no hacen más que jugar y divertirse. Para ellos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse a excepción del momento. ¿Por qué será que nosotros perdemos esa capacidad?

Siento que estoy mirando, a pesar que solo haya negro con mis párpados cerrados. Hasta que alguna conmoción en las vías, ligera y casi imperceptible, o el llegar a la parada, hacen que vea lo que me rodea. Veo el tren, veo el vagón, y los asientos, pero las siluetas no se van. Siguen corriendo. Y los ecos siguen riendo.

Es agradable acordarse de la niñez.


	14. Chapter 14

Nota: basado en la imagen 95, propuesta por Crystalina M, globos con sonrisas.

Resumen: Taichi rememora el momento que considera más importante de su relación con Sora.

Género: Romance, Family.

* * *

><p><span>Línea amarilla de por medio.<span>

Ni siquiera recuerdo cuánto tiempo llevábamos juntos. Tampoco el cómo decidimos irnos ese verano. Pero ahí estábamos, ruta de por medio, subidas y bajadas, y nosotros caminando. No teníamos nada más que lo que llevábamos puesto. Eso y dos globos de una feria por la que habíamos pasado.

¿Cuándo volveríamos? Quién sabía. Una nota fue todo lo que necesitamos para que nadie saliera a nuestra búsqueda, una cámara la única compañía aparte que el otro. Sin peleas fuimos los primeros días, pero era inevitable discutir. Cuando pasaba, cada uno iba a un lado del asfalto.

Ella rio ante un comentario mío, esa tarde. Algo sobre una tormenta y una vaca. Estupideces que pensaba en el momento, y que me olvidé a los segundos. Lo importante, era hacerla reír. Así sentía que el mundo desaparecía, y que todo lo que quedaban eran esas vacaciones repentinas.

Entonces conocimos a un joven de nuestra edad. Iba solo, y definitivamente más preparado que nosotros. No sé si fue la misma tarde u otra, ya ni me interesa. Tampoco importa la historia del nuevo conocido, no lo volveríamos a ver en nuestras vidas, a pesar de lo que las coincidencias puedan decir.

Una foto, fue todo lo que le pedimos. Pensamos que saldría digna de ser ridiculizada, que la perderíamos antes de volver. Pero nos sorprendió, a ambos, el resultado. Sora fue quien la guardó, siempre fue más ordenada y cuidadosa. Yo fui quien se encargó de que todos la vieran más tarde, tan orgulloso que me sentía.

Foto simple, en realidad. Solo nosotros, sentados en la ruta, un globo amarillo con una sonrisa frente a la cara de cada uno. Verde atrás, la línea divisoria de carriles entre nosotros. Y eso fue lo que necesité saber para decidirme. Descubrí qué era lo único que me faltaba, que nos faltaba, para eliminar esa línea. Muchos no lo necesitan, nosotros entre ellos, pero era algo que quería. Nada más que nosotros, pero, ¿quiénes éramos nosotros? Y, nueve meses después de esa foto, de esa pregunta, fue que nació nuestro primer hijo.


	15. Chapter 15

Nota: basado en la imagen 156 propuesta por jacque-kari, chica sobre farola y pájaros.

Resumen: Miyako piensa sobre ella misma.

Género: a definir.

Aclaración: decidí hacer un par de drabbles o viñetas sobre Miyako, y este es el primero que me surgió. La sentí algo OoC, pero al mismo tiempo siento que es una posibilidad de su vida llegar a ser así. Por eso me propuse ir mechando entre este pequeño proyecto algunas partes de la historia de Miyako hasta llegar a por qué es así como es. Tengo otra cosa preparada para este fic de drabbles, pero me gusta no decirlo.

* * *

><p><span>La Miyako de la bufanda roja.<span>

Porque me gustaba imaginarme en situaciones algo absurdas mientras caminaba por la calle y el viento me daba de lleno en la cara. Porque siempre había preferido estar sola cuando terminaba de llover que acompañada durante el día de lluvia. Siempre fui así, de gustos cambiantes. Algo volátil para algunos, pero no es porque sea muchas personas en diferentes momentos. Me enorgullezco de ser siempre la misma Miyako desde que nací. Me divierte, igual, tener tanta metamorfosis comprimida en mi cuerpo. Lo que más disfruto es verme yendo de un lugar a otro sin mover siquiera un dedo.

La Miyako niña era algo escandalosa. La Miyako adolescente era algo acelerada. La Miyako universitaria era más callada. Y, después de tantas yo, por fin puedo decir que en realidad éramos lo mismo y siempre lo vamos a hacer. Es algo lógico, lo sé, pero nunca lo había sabido.

Siempre le tuve miedo a crecer. A perder a todos los que me rodeaban, a perderme a mí misma. Por eso siempre fui cambiando mientras el tiempo lo hacía. Si yo era otra, entonces nada anterior podría afectarme si se truncara. Una mentira, lo sé, pero me gustaba creerla. Y mi única razón era no lastimarme ni lastimar a los demás. Y así todos me aceptaron con una sonrisa.

Hace poco, fui a visitar a Daisuke. No lo veía hace varios meses. Reía y río cuando pienso en cómo nos comportábamos de pequeños, con esas peleas algo infantiles. Todavía creo que él fue una de las razones por las que hoy soy como soy. En fin, que no tardé demasiado en llegar a su casa. Hablamos durante horas sin parar un segundo, y, por fin, cuando se hizo de noche, me decidí por volver. Y entonces recuperé esos 'porque' que había perdido. Me gustaba imaginar cosas absurdas, y siempre me gustaría hacerlo. Siempre sería yo la misma. Por eso, pensar que en realidad era de día, que yo podía caminar sobre los postes de luz, sobre los cables, con el viento azotando mi bufanda pero no mi cara, me hizo el viaje mucho más llevadero. Cuando volví a mi departamento, conseguí la conciliación final de Miyako con Miyako. Para siempre.

* * *

><p>Cualquier error que se me haya salteado en la edición, háganme saber por favor. ¡Saludos!<p> 


End file.
